The Deadline
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: The team is on the search for a set of twins. To make the search harder, there is a deadline.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has some M/S pairing. This story is set around a set ofseventeen year old twins who have a secret. The more the story goes on, the moreis learn about the secret.

* * *

Clarksdale High School - 4:30 p.m. **

The sound of basketballs hitting the wooden floor of a gym and sneakers running was all that was heard, as Jessica Larson ran into the gym. Couch Thompson looked up at her with a mean look on his face. "You're late," he tossed out to her, as she came up to his side. "What's your excuse this time? Where's the twin?"

"He's right behind me," Jessica answered, just as the gym door opened, and her twin brother, Eric Larson, came into the gym. He shot her a small smile, as he ran up to their sides. "We're sorry for being late coach. We got stopped by the Principal."

"What did you do this time?" he asked them, keeping an eye on the twins and the other players at the same time.

"Nothing important, Couch," Eric replied, as he put his arm around his sister. "We'll go change and we'll be back." They then headed for the locker rooms. "We better be careful. Or we'll be in so much trouble."

"Yeah, you're right."

**Parking Lot - 8:30**

Eric and Jessica were heading for their car after a hard basketball practice. Thompson had kept them after for being late again. "He's getting worse," Jessica said, as she pulled her coat closer to her body against the cold night air. "You think he's trying to turn us into pros or something. He's got to remember we're just kids. We got college applications on our minds and senior prom. Not basketball practices." She let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "It's not fair. Why can't we tell anybody?"

"Because it's a secret," Eric replied, as he opened the car door and opened it for her. "And those are supposed to be kept from others. Plus in due time it will be revealed to them all."

"I hope they'll be happy."

"Oh, they will be. They have to be. If they aren't, then we're not going to be worried about it. Because this is going to change our lives for the better." He then stopped when he saw Jessica's face turn white. "Jess, you all right?"

"Don't turn around," she whispered, as she reached out and grabbed a hold of his coat. "Just don't turn around." He turned around to find a man with a gun pointed at them. "Oh, god."

"Do as I say, and you won't be killed," the man said. They both nodded in fear of what he might do to them. "Put your things in the car and shut the door. They slowly did as they were told and then turned to face the man. He held out a tape recorder. "Place this on the dash in plain sight." Eric did what he wanted and then put an arm around his sister. "Now come with me. We're going to take a nice ride and get to know each other better. Now move!" Eric put Jessica in front of him as they walked to the man's van and were shoved into the back. Inside was another man who had a gun pointed at them.

"Eric, I'm scared," Jessica whispered to him, as the man started the van, and they started to drive away.

"I know," he answered back.

"What are we going to do?

"I don't know, but if we stay together, we'll be okay." He looked over at the guy with the gun. "We'll be okay. We'll be okay."

**TBC**

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter up. Thanks for all who have reviewed.

* * *

**

12 Hours Missing

F.B.I. Agents Martin Fitzgerald and Danny Taylor got out of the car at the school's parking lot to find Samantha Spade there with Vivian Johnson talking to some of the teachers and students. "What's going on?" Danny asked, as they joined their fellow agents.

"We have two missing teenagers," Vivian said, as she looked up at them. "They are Jessica and Eric Larson, both 17, twins. They are on the basketball and debate team. They didn't make it home last night."

"Okay. They could be out with friends."

"There was this," Sam said, as she held out the tape recorder. "It's a message."

"That's never good," Martin said, as he looked in the car. "We got book bags, basketballs, and books in the car. Looks like they were told to leave everything in the car."

"Got to love kids who are in sports," Danny said, as he looked in the car as well. "They are always in good shape. Who was the last one to see them?"

"Their Coach," Vivian replied. "He kept them after the others for a longer practice since they were late. He's in the gym. We were going to go talk to him. Sam, why don't you and Martin go do that. Danny and I will continue talking to the teachers here."

"Where's Jack?" Danny asked, noticing for the first time, that their fellow Agent Jack Malone wasn't there.

"He's talking with the Superintendent, Principal, and the parents. He'll talk to us when he's done."

"Okay, we'll go talk to the coach," Sam said, as she grabbed onto Martin's arm and they headed off for the gym. "So you remember high school? Would you ever want to go back?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to go back to it," he counter, as he held the door open for her and they entered the building. Students looked at them as they passed them in the busy halls. "They look so happy to be here." They found the gym and entered it to find Coach Thompson yelling at some students to climb faster up the wall. "There he is."

"Come on, climb," Thompson yelled at the students, as they struggled to climb the rope to get up over the wall. "You have to get up over the wall to pass gym. You all know that. Not getting over the wall, means you pass. And if you don't pass gym, then you can't graduate. You don't want that, do you?"

"Coach Thompson, can we have a few words with you," Sam called out to him, only to have him swing around to look at her with a snarl on his face.

"Who are you?' he snapped, as he looked at her with greedy eyes. Martin shot him a cautious look, as he took a step closer to Sam's side. "What are you doing in **_my _**Gym without a visitor's pass?"

"Sir, we're with the F.B.I.," Sam began, as she pulled out her badge and showed it to him. "I'm Agent Samantha Spade and this is Agent Martin Fitzgerald. We are investigating the disappearance of Eric and Jessica Larson. We understand that you were the last to see them last night."

"Yeah, they were late coming to practice so I made them stay after to make it up." He then turned and blew his whistle at some of the students. "Do it again. That wasn't good enough for a passing grade."

"Sir, we need to talk to you, without you yelling at the students." He then turned and glared at Sam. "We can do this either here or done at the station. Your choice."

"Fine, Marks, take over." A man nodded as he came up to their sides. "Marks, keep them working on the wall. I have to talk to these nice people about what happened with the twins last night." Marks nodded before leaving them alone. "Okay what do you want to know about them. They were late. They were hiding something from me. A secret. I know it. They've been coming late every day to practice and it was effecting how they were playing and the team. I was going to bench them. Then this happens."

"They had a secret?" Sam shot a glance over at Martin. "Do you have any idea what that might be?"

"Not a clue. I know that it wasn't for any basketball scholarship that they had been trying to get. They both have been trying to get scholarships to get into the same colleges so that they could be together. I thought it was stupid. Why would you want to go to the same college as your siblings?"

"Thank you, Coach," Martin said, cutting him short, as he put his hand on Sam's arm. "I think we have enough. If we need any more information. I think we do know where to find you."

"I'm always here." He then turned and began to yell at the students again.

"Nice guy," Sam whispered to Martin, as they made their way out of the Gym. "You have to wonder what their secret was."

"Yeah, let's hope that it wasn't good enough to die for." They entered the hallway to find it crammed full of students. "The bell must have rung." Sam nudged him hard in ribs for stating the obvious. "Let's go see what the others have learn from their talks with the teachers and the other students. Maybe they have learned something about this big secret they were keeping from everybody."

"Their coach didn't seem all that happy to be kept out of the loop," Sam said, before she was cut short when a young man clipped her, sending her stumbling into Martin's side. She felt his hand on the small of her back, as he looked over her shoulder at the young man who had clipped her. "Are you okay?"

His eyes grew wide in fear when he saw her weapon holster. "I didn't see the twins," he cried out, as he turned and bolted away from him.

"Hey, wait up," Sam called out to him, as she and Martin gave chase to him, a tricky situation, being that they had to dodge in and out of students in order to keep up with him. "Man, he's fast." He started up the stairs towards the second floor, when Sam spotted what looked like a weapon at the back of his waist of his jeans. "Martin, he's got a weapon."

"Got it," Martin replied, as they continued up the stairs. "Stop." The kid continued to run, knocking students down, sending books and bodies all over the place. Sam got to him first and he swung around to attack her. She got slammed in the chest with a hard kick that sent her a few feet back. "Hey!" The kid looked up only to get slammed into the wall by Martin. "You just assaulted a federal officer." He pulled the weapon from his pants to reveal that it was a water pistol. "A squirt gun?"

"I was only going to scare them," he said, as he looked around at the students who were gathering around to look at them. "It's nothing." He had extreme fear in his eyes and he was shaking under Martin's hands. "I promise. I really didn't mean to hurt her."

"Martin, I don't think he meant to hurt me," Sam whispered to him, causing him to cast her a glance. He quickly did a quick check to make sure that she was all right. "I'll be okay. You do martial arts?" The boy nodded. "I should have guessed." She looked over at the other students. "You all can go to your classes now. There is nothing to see." Martin took up the boy's arm as they began to lead him down the stairs. "You gave us a good workout there."

"Sorry, I saw the gun, and paniced," he replied, as they ushered him outside, to where Danny and Vivian were talking to Jack. "I'm not going to get into a lot of trouble, am I?"

"Depends," Martin replied, as he looked over at Sam. "On what you know, and if Agent Spade here is going to press charges on you for assaulting her."

"Who's this?" Jack asked, as they came up to their sides, motioning towards the boy.

"Scotty Harper," the boy said, as he offered him his hand. "I saw something last night that might help you, and I kinda got myself into some trouble with your agents this morning."

"Oh, really," Jack said, as he looked at the young man. "Like what?"

"Just some misunderstanding," Sam said, as she looked over at Scotty. "We had a talk with Coach Thompson, and it seems that the twins had a secret."

"Yeah, they did. It was huge. The whole school knew about it." The agents turned to look at Scotty and his face turned red. "Sorry. I think it might have something to do with their futures." He looked suddenly down at his hands. "I was here last night. I saw them get into the van with a guy with a gun. They drove away. I didn't call the police, because I was scared."

"Scotty, you did okay," Sam replied, as she put an arm gently around his shoulders. "It takes a lot of courage to talk to us. Can you remember anything specific about the van?"

"It was black, with a rose on the side. I can't tell you anything else."

"You did good," Jack said. "You can go back to class." Scotty then took off for the building leaving the agents outside. "We know that they were taken in a van, last night by at least two armed men. And we have a deadline."

"That's what was on the recorder?" Sam asked, as she looked over at a couple, who were talking to a local cop. "Are those the parents?"

"Yes, those are the parents. Sam, I want you, Martin, and Danny to go to the house and check out their rooms for anything out of the ordinary. Vivian and I are going to set up the board and talk to some more teachers. We'll meet back in the pull pen in an hour." They then took off in their separate ways.

**TBC**

**Do you like it?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another new chapter up. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

15 hours missing

**Location Unknown**

Jessica Larson woke up to find herself in a dark, damp area. She lifted her head to find herself curled up on a warm body. She moved her hand up to find that it was Eric. She let out a breathe she didn't know that she was holding in and gently hugged him, glad to know that he was still alive and that he was still with her. "Easy," he whispered to her, as he gasped out in pain. Her eyes quickly moved to his face to see that his eyes were full of pain. As if he sensed her pain, they quickly filled with compassion. "It's going to be okay, Jess. I'm okay. I just took a hard fall when they through us in here."

Jessica looked around and a shiver went through her body, causing her to look down to see that her coat was gone and so was his. "Do you know where we are?" she asked him, in a quiet tone. He shook his head no, and she moved closer to him for warmth, and he wrapped an arm around her. "Why did they take our coats? We could freeze to death in here?"

"I don't know." He shifted into a more comfortable position and he felt her shiver. "But I'm sure that there are people out there looking for us. Just think about this. They have got to have heard that we have a secret by now. It's just that they don't know about it."

"If we die, no one is going to know about it." Tears started to fall down her face.

"We're not going to die. We're going to get out of here and our secret is going to be revealed. Trust me. I won't let them hurt you." Just then the door was opened behind them and they were blinded by light. "Trust me."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Larson Home**

Mrs. Ruth Larson and Mr. Daniel Larson were on edge, as Sam and Martin went through the twins rooms while Danny tried to talk to them. "Typical teen room," Martin said, as they looked around Eric's room first. It had a few basketball trophies on some shelves, some books, a computer, a made bed, dresser, and a few movie posters on the bed. "He's very neat."

"And so is she," Sam said, as she entered the room, coming in through a shared bathroom. "There's no foul play here."

"Any clue to what their secret is?" Danny asked, as he joined them. "Because not even Mom and Dad don't know."

"Their parents don't know?" Sam asked as she picked up a picture of the twins. "They are very close, but dependent. They have a special bond between them that they treasure above all else."

"Well, Jack wants us back now to see what we've found. Seems they've learned more from the recording about our deadline."

"Let's go." They then headed for headquarters.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Location Unknown**

The twins were drawn from the dark, damp room to a cement room with a camera in a corner and a table in the far corner. They were forced down on their knees and their hands were tied in front of them. "Okay, here's what we're going to do," a man said, as he came up to them. "We're going to make a tape of a ransom to get your parents attention. If it goes well, then you will be back in their loving arms before the deadline. If not, then it won't be pretty. Do we have an understanding?"

Being so close to Jessica, Eric felt her tense up in fear. "Okay," he answered for the both of them, knowing that she couldn't speak right now. "What do we have to do?"

"Just read what we have written so nicely on these cards?" He pointed to posters that were held up by another man. "Do it nicely and we might even see if we can get you a blanket and some water. Screw it up and you get nothing."

"Got it." For the next few minutes he read from the posters without making any mistakes and then it was over.

"You did well. Take them back, and give them a blanket and a few bottle of water." They were then shoved back in the dark room and the door shut behind them, locking them in darkness.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

Danny, Sam, and Martin had just gotten off the elevator when the ransom had come in. "We got a ransom," Jack called out to them, as they rushed over to the TV. "It was sent to both the parents, but we got it also."

On the Screen was Eric Larson and Jessica Larson.

"_My name is Eric Larson and this is my sister Jessica Larson. We've been Kidnaped. If their demands aren't met by the deadline, we will be killed. There is a ransom of 1.5 million dollars for the both of us. Half for each of us."_

The shot turn fuzzy and Sam blinked back the tears, only to feel a hand on the small of her back. She turned her head to look up at Martin. "I'm okay," she whispered to him. "So what do we know?" she asked the others, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to herself.

"We have a 48 hour window to find them," Jack said, as he motioned towards the board. "If we go over, they die."

"Oh, that's not good," Danny said, as he sank down hard into a chair. "Do we have anything to go on beside the black van with the rose?"

"Not really."

"This is going to be one hard case."

"Vivian, is going to head over to be with the parents. I need you guys to work the teachers and students some more. Maybe they know what the twins were up to. See if anybody knows what this big secret is that they have. Their own parents don't know it."

"It's gotta be big if their parents don't know it," Martin said, as he and Sam headed for the elevator. "Danny, you coming?"

"I think, I'm going to run down the van. I'll catch up with you guys later. Just watch out for kids. They tend to fight back."

"Very funny, Danny," Sam said, as she shot him a smile, as they stepped into the elevator and the doors shut behind them. "He's such a riot." She looked over at Martin to see that he was watching her. "I'm okay, Martin. Scotty didn't hurt me. I just wasn't prepared for his attack. We should get back to the school and talk to as many of the teachers and students as we can. We don't have a huge time frame for error."

"No we don't." They then took off for the high school.

**TBC**

**What did you think.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who have read. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

16 Hours Missing

Sam and Martin had found a lot more students to talk to who knew the twins more closely than most. Their a red-haired girl named Emily. "Yeah, what about them," Emily asked, as she looked up from her math book, as they stood in the senior lounge. "They were really nice. They were part of a local teen volunteer drive. They spent their free times working with some kids in the city, reading stories to them, doing crafts and stuff. Eric helped me out sometimes with my math, and Jess helped me out with my science."

"Do you know anything about the secret they had?" Sam asked, as she sat down next to her, wanting to be at the same level as her. "It seems that they had this huge secret that even their parents didn't even know about."

"I think it was about their future. Jess said it was about their future. She wouldn't go past that point. I figured it had to do with college. Everyone here knows that they wanted to go to the same college, but that's hard to do, since scholarships are so hard to come by." She then shot a glance down at her hand. "It's a shame at what happened. You couldn't have found better people. Jess and Eric would have gone out of their way to make friends with you. They did with me when everyone thought I was strange when I first came here." The bell rang indicating class was over. "I gotta get to my next class. I hope you find them." She then was gone.

"Well that was interesting," Martin said, as he sat down next to Sam, as the students went on their day, not paying much attention to the two agents. "Who is next on the list to talk to?"

"That was the last person. We're through our list," Sam answered him, as she looked around. "No one knows of the big secret. All that is really known about it is that supposedly it is about the future. Some think it's scholarships to colleges. Some think they found money. Some think they are going to have a baby, which I found I found disturbing being that they are siblings."

"I was disturbed by that as well." He ran a hand through his hair. "No one talked to the twins before they saw Coach Thompson. How can that be?"

"Who was the last teacher to see them?"

"Their Spanish teacher, Mrs. Lopez."

"Let's go talk to her." They got up and went to talk to her. They found her setting up her classroom for her next class. "Mrs. Lopez." She stopped and turned to face them. "Hi, we're with the F.B.I." They flashed their badges. "We wanted to ask you some questions about two of your students. Jessica and Eric Larson. You had them yesterday in Spanish before they went to basketball practice."

"Yes, they were here," she answered, as she sat down in her chair. "They are good students. I was unsure that I wanted twins in the same class, but I was taken back by them. On how dependent they were of each other, but also of how supportive they were of each other."

"Did you know where they go after your class usually?" Sam asked her, as she sat down, while Martin leaned up against the wall. "Did they talk to friends, study, go straight to practice, grab a bite to eat?"

"They were going to talk to someone," she replied as she looked down at her hands for a second. "I think it was the Principal. I don't think it was about the senior prom committee that they are apart of. It had to do with something bigger. They were kind of nervous about it. They told me to have a nice anniversary dinner with my husband before they left my class. That's the last I saw of them." A single tear fell down the side of her face. "They are such a nice set of kids. I hope that nothing bad happens to them."

"I'm sure that they'll be okay, Mrs. Lopez," Sam said, as she got to her feet. "We'll let you get back to work. Thank you for talking with us." She then handed her a business card with her name and phone number on it. "Here is my card if you remember anything else that was odd." She nodded as she put it into her purse. They then took their leave. "Okay, that was odd. Let's go talk to the Principal. Maybe he can tell us what he and the twins talked about."

"Sounds like a great plan," Martin said, as he followed her through an empty hallway towards the principal's office.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

Danny had found the van and he was now telling Jack the good news. "I found the van," he called out to Jack, as he went up to his side. "It turned up at the impound not but an hour ago. It was in a ambulance docking zone at a hospital, so it was towed in."

"Let's go have a look at it and see if there's anything in it," Jack said, as they grabbed their coats and headed for the local police impound. "Call Martin and Sam and tell them what we know."

"Okay." Danny did as he was told and called Martin to tell him that they had found the van.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Principal John Marks looked up as the two agents came into his small office. "Hello," he called out to them, as they sat down across from him. "What can I do for you today? Got some new students to enroll in our fine school?"

"No," Sam said, as she looked over at Martin. "We're here to talk to you about the Larson twins. It seems that you talked to them before they went to basketball practice yesterday. We were wondering if you could tell us what you guys talked about."

"They got mad because of how unfair their coach was treating them," he replied, as he looked over at them. "Figures. They were always whining about things. I was too harsh on students. I wasn't giving any attention on certain groups. I wasn't there when I was needed. Just garbage."

"So you don't know anything about their big secret then?" Martin asked, as he looked over at him. "It seems that it was big." Marks rolled his eyes and shot them a smile. "You know what it was then."

"Yeah, they were going away, to the Peace Corp. They weren't going to college. They figured that since they couldn't get in together, they could go somewhere else and do good." He muttered something under his breath and turned away from them. "I have some students who I need to see. Are we through?"

"Yes, we are." They got up and headed for the door. "Thanks for your time." They left and soon were out in the hallway. "I don't think they were going to the Peace Corp."

"Me neither. Let's so see what Jack and Danny found out about the van."

**TBC.**

**What do you think?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another new chapter up. Thanks for all who have read and will read. Thanks for the great reviews that I've received. The Secret is coming, I promise. Sadly I don't own anything but my own characters.

* * *

**

17 Hours Missing

**Location Unknown**

"You have to wonder what everyone has to be thinking that our secret is," Jessica said, as she struggled to stay calm in their current situation. "I mean, we even were able to keep it from our parents, but I'm sure they know that we kept a secret from them now."

"From what I heard around school we either are disturbing having a child," Eric begin, as Jessica's face fell, as she turned to look at him. "Some think we came across this huge stash of family money and are going far away from here."

"I heard we are going into the Peace Corps or the Army, Navy, Marines, National Guard, one of them."

"You and I both know, that's not the truth." They let out a chuckle, as they curled closer to each other, and Eric pulled the blanket tighter around them both. "It'll be okay, Jessica."

"I know. We're going to show everybody."

"Yeah, we are."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**City Impound**

Danny looked up when Martin and Sam arrived. "Hey," he called out to them, as he peered out from inside the black van. "We located the van used to kidnaped the twins."

"We see that," Sam said, as she peered inside the van. "Got anything useful for us?"

"Yes, we do," Jack said, as he came up behind them, causing Sam to spin around to face him, slamming into Danny as he was climbing out of the van. "We found another recorder with more clues. It seems that whoever took the twins is leaving us clues in order to find them before the deadline. They don't want to hurt them. They only want the money, but if they don't get the money, they will be forced to hurt them."

"So what did it say?" Sam patted Danny's arm in an apologetic way, as he rubbed his elbow from where it had hit the side of the van. "Sorry." He shot her a small smile, as he returned his attention back to Jack, as Martin leaned against the van beside Sam. "What?"

"They want to talk to you and show you the twins are okay, Sam," Jack began, looking over at her. "Just you."

"Oh, so what is the plan?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Jack. "I figure that it is for me to met with them and make contact to see that the twins are alive."

"That's the idea, but you're not going in alone," Jack replied, as he shot a glance over at Martin. "You're going in with Martin, as your back-up. We can't risk losing you to become a hostage as well."

"Okay. Where do we meet them?" she asked, not looked over at Martin.

"At this location in half an hour." Jack handed her a piece of paper. "It's quite of drive to get there. You better get going. Call us when you get there and keep in touch."

"Gotcha," Martin said, as he looked over at Sam. "You ready?" She nodded, as they took off. "Let's do this."

"Let's do this." They got in their car and took off towards the location written on the paper.

"Was that smart?" Danny asked Jack, as they watched them leave. "Letting them go. They could be walking into a trap."

"That's why I didn't let her go alone. I trust them to keep each other safe."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Location Unknown**

The twins were drawn from their dark room by the men and taken outside to be placed inside another van. "What's with the vans?" Jessica asked Eric, as they were slammed hard onto the floor. "I like the roses painted on the side. It's kinda cute." The man shot her an evil glare. "Well if you wanted an evil looking vehicle you wouldn't have painted a rose on the side of it."

"Well I like roses," the man sneered as he looked at her. "They are important to me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Jessica shot Eric a look as he moved closer to her side. "Eric, I think you should get a rose tattoo now. I'll get one even." The man rolled his eyes, as the van started to head down the road. "We're going for a field trip."

"We're talking you to show off to a fed to show her that you are alive and that we are somewhat good bad guys."

"Somewhat good bad guys? How does that work exactly? I thought bad guys were bad, not good. Hence the whole bad guy theme." The man chuckled at them, causing the twins to look at each other. "Okay, bad guy has a sense of humor. Good thing to know."

"Tell us about your secret." The twins shot another glance at each other and smiled. "Everyone knows about it. So why not tell us."

"You have to guess, just like everyone else. We didn't tell them, why should we tell you." He shot her a smile as he looked over at the other man. "We didn't even tell our family. When you guess it, we'll tell you. Not until then."

"Sounds like a deal. Let's hope that the feds keep up their end of the bargain our your going to be hurting in the end, and we're going to have to become bad guys."

"Yeah, I hope they do keep up their bargain."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Meeting Place**

Sam and Martin got out of their car and looked around. "This is the place," she said, as she looked around. "They sure chose an isolated place for this meet." She glance over at Martin to watch as he quickly changed out of his long jacket into a sweatshirt and a pair of running pants. "What are you doing?"

"I can't be seen," he replied, as he shot her a sheepish look, as he came up to her side. "I'm just a jogger. Remember. I'm here for backup. I'll be here if you need me." He handed her a tiny ear piece which she quickly put in.

"And to make sure that I'm not taken as a hostage. I get it, Martin." He reached out and touched her arm softly causing her to look up at him. "I'll be all right. You better run off before they come. Don't want to be talking to a 'runner' might be suspicious."

"And we don't want that." He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead before running off.

"No, we do not." She then leaned back against the side of her car and waited for the kidnapers to show up. "Now we wait."

"Can you hear me?" Martin's voice called out softly through her ear causing her to smile. "You look lonely."

"I'm not lonely, I hear voices in my head." That got a soft chuckle from him. "Do you see them?"

"Yeah, they're coming up behind you. Be careful."

Sam turned to face the van, as it drove up next to her car and came to a stop next to her. The doors slid opened and two men with guns exited. "Easy," she said, as she put up her hands. "I'm with the F.B.I. I'm here as I was told to be. I came alone."

"Well that was smart of you," one of the men said, as he looked into the car and noticed Martin's clothes. "Why do you got men's clothes in your car?"

"They belong to my boyfriend. He must have forgot them in my car this morning, when I dropped him off at his place."

"Show her." The other man opened the door and the twins were yanked out to the ground before Sam. They looked up at her with a shocked look in their face. "See their alive and well. No harm has been done to them."

"Are you guys alright?" Sam asked the twins looking down at them.

"Yeah," Jessica said, as she looked up at the blond agent. "Are you really with the F.B.I.?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Cool," Eric replied, only to get an elbow in his ribs from his twin. "Hey, I was being nice. Sorry if I offended you, Miss Agent."

"Now that you've seen them, you can report back to your boss and give him this." The man tossed her another recorder and remind him of the deadline." The twins then were grabbed and put back into the van. "We have kept up our bargain and haven't hurt them. You don't come up with the ransom by the deadline and we will hurt them and not in a very good way." They then got into the van and speed away, leaving Sam in a cloud of dust.

As soon as he was sure that they were gone, Martin made his way over to Sam's side. "You okay?" he asked her, as he put a hand on her back. She nodded as she looked down at the recorder in her hands. "Come on, we need to get that back to Jack."

"They looked so confused by the fact that I was the one who came," she whispered, as Martin ushered her towards the car. "Like they were expected someone else."

"I don't think they would have known an F.B.I. agent if they had seen them on the street." They got into the car and started to drive back to headquarters. "At least we know that they're okay, Sam."

"Yeah, they're okay, and they're not panicking so that's good. They have each other to keep calm." She looked out the window for a second then looked down at the recorder. "I just don't understand these kidnapers. They seem to want to toy with us. They want us to find them, but want us to know that they mean business at the same time."

"Yeah, I know. They confuse me as well." They parked in the parking ramp and headed inside to report to Jack what they had learned.

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Another new chapter up.

* * *

18 Hours Missing

**Location Unknown**

"I can't believe that she was an F.B.I. Agent," Eric said to his sister, as they were ushered back to their dark room. "She was so cute. I thought that you had to be really geeky to be in the F.B.I."

"Eric, you are a total idiot," Jessica replied, as she turned to face him. "You do have to be really smart to get into the F.B.I. Just because she's blond, doesn't mean that she's not smart. I'm sure that she can kick your butt any time."

"Well I'm sure she could." Eric shot her a smile. "It's just that I thought that they would have done something different about the situation. They acted totaly different. They acted nice around her. I thought they would have threatened to blow one of us away if she wanted to talk to us. But they acted nice. I don't think that they want to hurt us. I think that they are only in this for the money."

"I did pick up on that." Jessica let out a sigh, as they were locked in and she looked around. "If they really don't want to hurt us, why don't they let us go. They just don't seem like bad guys." She ran a hand through her hair. "But I have a bad feeling that if they don't get the ransom, their nice side will go down the drain like dead goldfish and we won't be alive for much long after the deadline. We can only hope that the F.B.I. are really good are what they do."

"Right, let's hope it doesn't come to that. I don't want to meet their bad sides."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

Jack looked up when Sam and Martin came in with upset looks on their faces. "What's going on?" Martin asked, as they looked at their fellow agent.

"The parents are refusing to pay the ransom," Jack said, as he looked over at them. "We have tried to talk to them, but they've refused. Seems that they've got it into their head that the twins are dead, and no money will bring them back to them alive. So no ransom will be paid."

"So in other words, they're dead," Sam said, as she sat down in a chair and looked down at the recorder in her hands. "How could they think that they're dead?"

"Two bodies were found on the west side. Danny and Vivian are there now checking to make sure that it's not the twins." Jack moved closer to Sam's side. "How did the twins seem when you saw them?"

"They were surprised that I was an F.B.I. agent," Sam started, as she handed him the recorder. "Eric was shocked by it. Jessica didn't think anything about it. I think being held hostage is taken toll on them. They are being treated with some care. I didn't see any burns or abuse marks of any kind on either one. I don't think they have been harmed yet. But if they don't get the ransom, I think they will harm them."

Jack's phone rang and he automatically answered it. "Malone. Yeah. Gotcha. Good. Thanks, Danny." He hung up the phone and turned to look at his fellow agents. "The bodies aren't the twins. "I need for the two of you to go over to the Larsons and tell them that their children are still alive. You've seen them."

"Okay." They got to their feet and headed for the elevators only to stop. "What's on the recorder?"

"Probably another clue. I'll have the tech guys run it and I'll call you to tell you about it. Go, the Larsons need to know that their children are alive and that the ransom needs to be paid."

"We're on it," Martin said, as he ushered Sam into the elevator. "And we're off again."

"Of course."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Larson's Home - Living Room**

"So those bodies weren't Eric and Jessica?" Ruth Larson asked Martin, as she looked up at him from her spot on the couch. "How can that be? They should be dead by now. Anyone who gets kidnaped ends up dead within the first twenty-four hours."

"Not always," Sam said, as she sat down next to her, and put a hand on her arm. "I've seen the twins. The kidnapers set up a meeting with me. I was able to see the twins. They are alive and well, but they won't be if you refuse to pay the ransom. The kidnapers have coperated with us so far, but once we stop going by their rules, we believe that they'll hurt the twins, and we don't want that."

"Oh, god." Tears began to run down Ruth's face as she turned and buried her face into her husband's chest. "We'll pay the ransom. We just our children back. We don't care what their stupid secret was. We just want them back."

"We'll do our best to get them back to you, as soon as we can." Sam shot a glance up at Martin and got to her feet. "Will you excuse us?" She then joined him in the kitchen. "What?" He held out a picture frame of the twins with writing on the back. "For those who believe will fly high." "Okay. What does it mean."

"Jessica was obsessed with heights and Angels," Ruth said, as she came over and took the picture from Sam. "We always had a hard time getting her to stay on the ground. She was always on the roof trying to figure out how to fly like an angel."

"We'll keep in touch if we learn anything," Sam said, as they headed out the door. As soon as they were outside, Sam stopped and pulled out a small picture. Martin froze and looked over at her. "What? It was on the back of the first picture." She looked down to see a set of smiling five year old twins. "Probably their kindergarten picture. Wonder why it was hidden?"

"I have no idea, Sam, come on. We should get back. Maybe Jack has more got some information that was on that recorder for us to go on. The more we know the closer we are to the twins."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go." They then headed back to headquarters.

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

19 Hours Missing

**Unknown Location**

Eric and Jessica soon became bored and began to play a series of memory games to try to be not so bored. It lasted for about ten minutes. "Okay, that didn't work," Jessica said, as she got to her feet and stretched. "So what do you think they're like?" She shot Eric a glance as she turned to face them. "Are they like us? Or are they different?"

"I have no idea," he answered, as he looked up at her. "That's a secret all in its self. We'll know when we get out of here. But I bet after this is over and we get to met them, we'll be taken back by them. They'll be more than we've ever thought they would be."

"I bet you're right. They probably are cat people, strict, and speak languages."

The door opened and a man walked in. "We need to talk," he said, as he motioned for them to walk outside and they did as they were told. "Sit." They sat down on two stools that were set out for them. "Now we need to talk to you.

"About what?" Jessica asked, as she shot Eric a glance. "We don't know all that much."

"What would you do is we separated you?"

"Why would you do that?" Eric asked, as shock crossed Jessica's face. Eric knew that Jessica didn't want that to happen. She would panic if they were separated from each other. "I thought you guys would get more money if we were together?"

"We would, but we wanted to know your ideas about separation."

"For bad guys, you seem kinda on the gentle side. Are you sure you're in the right kind of profession?"

"Yes, we are."

"Just checking." A small smile crossed Jessica's face and a rush of relief went through Eric. "So you're not going to separate us right now?" They shook their heads no. "But you might if they don't play by your rules?" They nod. "Gotcha." He then shot a glance over at Jessica. "So what's going to happen to us now?"

"You guys hungry? We brought you some stuff to eat. We figured you had to be hungry."

"Thank you," Jessica said, as they took the sandwiches and bag of chips from them. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"Yeah, we're trying to keep our bad boy reputation up." The twins looked at them with curious looks before laughing. "I know, we have to work on it. Eat."

"Okay, we'll eat. Don't want you to loose your day job."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

It was eerily quiet when Martin and Sam got back to the bull pen. "Okay, where are the others?" Sam asked, as she looked around, as she slid out of her coat. "I thought we were supposed to meet them here?" Martin shrugged as he looked around. "Think they've found something about the twins?" He shrugged again. "Oh, that's very helpful, Martin."

"Hey, guys," Danny called out to them, as he came up behind them, causing Sam to jump. "We got some good news."

"Like?"

"We found out why the twins were taken?" He set down the coffee he was carrying and handed them a cup. "Jack thought coffee would help us think better."

"Thanks, Danny." Sam took a long drink of her coffee. "We got the Larsons to go back to paying the ransom. They really thought the twins were dead." She ran a hand through her hair and looked around. "Where are Jack and Vivian?"

"They're listening to the recorder again. Listening to see if they missed anything that they might have missed the first couple of times."

"Wonder how the twins are doing?" Martin muttered before he took a drink of his coffee. "It's got to be taking a toll on them by now. Even if they have "nice" kidnapers, the stress of all of this, has to be taken some toll on them."

"I bet it is," Sam said, as she looked down at her coffee. "But that's not much we can do for them right now. We have to go with the next clue that the kidnapers give us." Sam got up and went over to her desk and took up the picture of the twins that she had taken from the house. "Danny, do a favor. Run this picture with the foster system. See if throws out any matches."

"Okay," Danny said, as he took the picture from her. "But aren't these the twins?" Sam nodded. "But the Larsons didn't say that the twins weren't adopted."

"We didn't ask them?"

"Maybe we didn't ask them the right questions?" Jack said, as he came up to them with Vivian. "That was what the recorder told us to do. Was to ask the Larson the right questions. It seems that the twins may not be who we really thought that they are."

"Your kidding?" Danny said, as he sat down. "They're not cons. They couldn't that off."

"No, not con artists. Something different. I think that's what their secret is. The kidnappers may know what their secret also."

"Well, I'll run this through the foster system database," Danny said, as he got up and headed off to do that.

"We're going to the Larsons," Jack said, as they headed for the elevator. "We need to know all their secrets. If the twins are adopted, we needed to know everything about them."

"Why wouldn't they tell us the truth about that in the first place?" Martin asked, as they got into the elevator. "Why would you keep it a secret?"

"Maybe the twins don't know they are adopted?" Sam pointed out, as she slid her coat on. "Some parents find it hard to tell their kids that they are adopted. If they get them at young age, it's easy to raise as their own children, because they don't remember their own parents."

"Well let's hope that they'll talk to us more freely about the truth this time," Jack said, as they headed for their cars. "Because I don't really like being lied to all that much." They then got into their cars and headed for the Larsons' house.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another new chapter up. Thanks for all who reviewed and have read.**

* * *

20 hours Missing

**Larsons' Resident**

"We should have told you right away," Ruth started, as she shot Daniel a glance. "But we didn't think that it really mattered that the twins were adopted." Sam and Martin shot each other a glance as they moved away from them as Jack and Vivian started to talk to them.

"How did you know?" Martin asked her, as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"I had a tiny hunch," Sam said, as she looked around at the many pictures on the walls. "There aren't any of the twins before they are six on the walls. Then we find one of them when they are around five but it was hidden. I've seen those kinds of pictures before, but those are sent to family of fosters kids. That's why I asked Danny to run the picture through the database to see if they were foster kids."

"So maybe they somehow learned that they were adopted and found their real parents? Could that be their secret?"

"Maybe?" Just then Sam's cell phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Spade. Hey, Danny. What, you found them. Okay, I'll tell Jack." She hung up the phone and placed a hand on Martin's arm. "Danny found their pictures and got names." She turned and went back into the living room. "Jack, Danny found information on the twins in the Foster Child Database."

"Okay," Jack said, as he looked up at her. "Here's what I want you two to do. Go back to the Headquarters and start going through it with Danny. Learn as much as you can. See if you can figure out what they know. The kidnappers will contact you, Sam, in an half an hour demanding information, so you might want to have it."

"Right, we're on it." She shot Ruth and Daniel a smile, as she followed Martin a smile as they headed out the door and out to their car. "Danny said it was a lot of information about the twins."

"It's never easy," Martin said, as they headed for headquarters. "Never easy.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Location Unknown**

The twins had finally been able to calm down to slip into a light nap when the kidnappers yank them awake and dragged them out of their room into the next room and placed them on the stools. "Okay, we got some questions," the man said, as he looked at them. Eric shook his head as he looked up at him as Jessica let out a loud yawn while she tried not to fall off her stool. "When did you know?"

That got Eric to chuckle. "When did you know?" he shot back as he looked up at the kidnaper. "I've known for a long time. It's kinda obvious with them."

Anger flashed through the man's face a split second before he came forward and slapped him in the face. The blow sent Eric to the floor. Jessica let out a gasp as she jumped from her stool and soon was at her twin's side. "Why did you do that?" she asked, as she cradled Eric's head in her lap. "We haven't done anything wrong. We've done everything you've asked us to do. You had no right to hit him."

"He had no right to smart off to me," the man yelled, as he looked down at the twins. "I don't take lip from anybody." He then stormed out of the room and left them. Jessica cringed when the heavy door slammed shut and noticed for the first time the digital video camera in the corner that was taping them.

"Eric, you okay?" she asked him, as she looked down at him, trying not to break out into tears, as she her hands started to shake. "Did you hit your head when you feel?"

"No, I'm okay, Jess," he began, as he slowly began to sit up. "I wonder is Sir Idiot realizes that he left the camera on."

"I think he did it on purpose. I think it so show that cute F.B.I. lady that we're okay."

"Yeah, let's just hope that she doesn't have a huge boyfriend, Eric."

The color faded from Eric's face at the mention of a boyfriend. "I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't." She let out a sigh, as she looked around the room. "So what do we do now?"

"We just wait until we comes back, and hope his temper has gone down."

"We can only hope."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

Danny looked up with tired eyes when Martin and Sam got off the elevator. "Hey, you guys," he called out to them, as he motioned towards the tv parked in the middle of the bull pen and the piles of files on the table. "We just got a message for Sam including a live feed."

"A live feed," Sam said, as she looked at the screen to see that it was of the twins. "They never said anything about a live feed." She let out a small curse when she saw the bruise on Eric's face. "They hit him."

"Looks that way," Danny said, as he came up with a folder. "Here's their main folder. They were adopted when they were five years old, by the Larsons."

"We knew that. We need to know about their biological family. If they have more siblings. Their parents. Anything. Jack thinks that they'll contact me and test me for information about the twins that they know about. Information that we should know, so we should be studying up on both kinds, adoption info and the Larson info, because we don't know what life questions they're going to ask."

"So we better get studying," Martin said, as he took up some files. "Nothing like studying for exams in college."

Danny let out a sigh, as he looked at the piles of folders on the table. "I hated cramming for tests in college," he said, as he took up a file. "Let's do this. We don't want to fail this test."

"No, we do not," Sam said, as they began to read up on the files. "No, we do not."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

21 Hours Missing

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

Danny let out a loud sigh as he set his head down on the table. "Oh, no more cramming," he muttered, as Sam sat down next to him. "I forgot how hard it hurt the brain."

"Oh, poor baby," she whispered, as she looked over at the video, to see that the twins had fallen asleep up against the wall. "They're asleep."

"Yeah, they zonked out about an hour ago," Martin said, as he looked up from the file that he had been reading. "Man, there is a lot to read about them. How did the Larsons not know that there was this much information about the twins when they adopted them?"

"They didn't want to know," Vivian said, as she came up to them. "They only wanted to know the twins from the age they came to them. So what do we know about the twins?"

"Well Eric likes cute blonde F.B.I. Agents," Danny pointed out, as he looked up at the tv. "But who doesn't." He shot Sam a smile, as he shot a glance down at the file in his hands. "Eric has a high IQ. He speaks somewhat good Spanish. He does well in math, history, English, and sports."

"Okay, and his twin," Vivian said, as she turned to look over at Sam and Martin. "They can't be that similar."

"Jessica's into choir, art, hates math, loves sports, history, English, and languages," Sam started, as she looked up from the folder she was reading from. "They were born December 4, 1989 to an Elizabeth Clarkson, who gave them up to adoption. There is no records of her anywhere, but we're still looking."

"Since they were twins, the only thing the mother did ask, was that they weren't separated," Martin said, as he set down his folder. "So placement was hard for them. Not many people wanting two infants. The Larsons finally came along and took them in at the age of five and we know the rest of their life story."

"You guys ready for them when they contact you?" Vivian asked, as she looked at her fellow agents, taking in their faces, noting how exhausted they looked.

"Yeah, we'll be ready. The twins need us."

"I'll grab you some coffee," Vivian said, as she headed off to grab some coffee shooting a glance at the tv to see that the twins were awake. "They're awake."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Location Unknown**

Jessica was the first of the twins to wake up and she slowly got to her feet to stretch. "Man, this place could use some windows," she said, as she looked around and shot a glance at the camera. "Hey, Sam." She smiled when Eric jerked awake and sat up looking for the certain blond F.B.I. agent. "She isn't here, idiot. I was just saying hi to the camera. I figured that's where the other end of the feed is at. They sent it to her."

"Oh, you're horrible," Eric said, as he looked up at his twin. "You do know that."

"Always," she smirked, as she looked over at the camera. "So you think they know that we were adopted?"

"Oh, I think that probably figured that out by now." He slowly got to his feet as the door opened and the man walked in. "Oh, hello."

"We need to talk," the man said, as he moved towards Jessica only to have Eric pull her behind him. "Oh, how brave of you. Trust me, you won't be that brave when I'm done with you."

"I thought you were a nice bad guy," Jessica said, as she looked at the man over Eric's shoulder. "You always said that you were a 'nice' bad guy. You didn't want to hurt us."

"Well it seems that my boss has other plans for the two of you. She has to come with me."

"No!" Eric said, as fear grew in their eyes. "You can't have her."

"Okay, this is going to happen either two ways, the easy way or the hard way."

"It's gonna have to be the hard way because there is no way in hell I'm going to let you take my sister out of here." Jessica let out a gasp as the man came forward, shoved Eric out of the way, grabbed onto her arm, and yanked her towards the door. "Jessica." By the time Eric was to his feet, the door was shut and locked and there was nothing he could do. "No, no. Jessica. I'm so sorry."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

"That did not just happen," Danny snapped, causing Sam and Martin to jump. They turn to look at their fellow agent. "That jerk."

"Danny?" Sam called out to him, as she went up to his side and followed his gaze to the tv screen and she let out a gasp. "Where is Jessica?"

"One of the men just came in, yelled at the twins, shoved Eric aside and dragged Jessica out of the room," Danny said, as he looked over at her. "I think they just broke their own agreement."

"Yeah, I think that they did," Sam said as she turned and went to call Jack to tell him what had happened. "And he's not gonna be happy."

"And neither is Eric," Martin said to Danny, as they watched the teenager slam his fist into the wall. "He looks like he's about to snap."

"If he hasn't all ready," Danny added, as they watched the boy, as he began to pace the room. "We have got to find him, soon."

"Yeah, the sooner the better. Who knows how much more those kids can take?"

"Jack's coming in," Sam called out to them, as she came up to them with Vivian, who had coffee for them all. "He wants an update on all of this, and he's not happy for what happened. They broke their deal with us."

"Hey, what's he saying?" Danny said, as he moved closer to the screen and they looked over to see that Eric had moved up to the stand in front of the screen and was speaking in front of the screen. "I'm not one for reading lips."

"They are working for someone else," Martin said, causing Danny to look over at him. "They took Jessica because his boss has other plans for us. Please help us. Please Sam." Then Eric backed away and went away from the camera.

"Wow, Sam, he really does have a thing for you," Danny said, as he looked over at her, as he moved over to her side. "But now at least we know that they are working for someone else."

"Yeah, and now all we have to do, is find them," Sam said, as she looked over at Danny.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who had reviewed and read.**

* * *

22 Hours Missing

**Location Unknown**

Jessica fought against the man as he dragged her away from her brother not knowing what he had in planned for her, but knowing that it probably wasn't in her best interest. "It would probably be in your best interest missy to behave," he snapped, as he yanked her close to him and she cringed when she smelt his bad breath. "I really don't want to harm that beautiful face of yours just yet." Jessica gave him a blank face and he smirked as he tugged her along with him. "Oh, you think you're so smart, missy. Trust me, after we're done with you, you're not going to be the same twin you're brother knew." Fear soon was in her eyes, and he smiled.

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

As Sam had said before, Jack was mad. Mad really didn't cover it. Furious was more like it. "What do we have," he called out, as he came up to them, and the agents looked up at him with tired eyes and he let out a loud sigh. "How long has it been since any of you guys got some sleep?"

"A while," Vivian said, as she came up to him with some coffee. "They're too afraid that something is going to happen to Eric now that the kidnappers broke their pact by taking Jessica from the room. Sam feels like there should have been something that she should have done. Danny and Martin have been telling her that she couldn't have done anything different. She did everything by the book." Vivian let out a sigh and turned to look at the screen to see that Eric was sitting by the wall crying. "He broke down about an hour."

"Their bond is a lot stronger than most people thought." Jack took a drink of his coffee and then looked over to see that Danny was coming up at them with a smile. "Danny, what do you got?"

"We have a location of where Eric is," Danny said, as he handed him a grid map. "The Tech's were able to do a back track the feed to find him."

"Good, let's go get him. I think it's time to go get our boy."

"Sounds like a plan," Danny said, as they headed for the others. "But we still don't have any idea where they took Jessica."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Danny," Jack said, as they got into the elevator. "But right not, we got at lead. We go with that lead." They then joined up with another squad of agents and headed for the location to get Eric.

**Location Unknown**

Eric woke up to the sound of car doors slamming and he scrambled to his feet. He quickly backed away from the door and hunched down behind a stack of boxes. He could hear contact and loud voices. "Oh, this isn't my day," he muttered, as he peered out around the boxes. "First they take Jessica."

The door swung open and a group of people in blue jackets rushed in. Eric automatically recognized Sam, by her blond hair, right away. "Eric," she called out as she began to look around. A man from her right spotted him behind the boxes, touched her arm, and pointed him out to her. "Thanks Martin." She then slowly came towards him. "Eric, it's okay. It's over. We're here to take you home." He looked at her for a second before allowing her to pull him into her arms. "Easy."

"That man took Jessica away," Eric muttered, as he looked up at her. "I don't know where. I tried to save her, but he hit me."

"We know," Sam said, as she looked down at him, as she rubbed a hand on his back, as Martin and another man came up to him with a bottle of water and a blanket. "Eric, I want to introduce you to my fellow agents, Agents Martin Fitzgerald and Agent Danny Taylor."

"Nice to meet you," Eric said, as he took a drink of the water and wrapped himself up in the blanket. "How did you guys find me?"

"The feed," Danny said, as he pointed to the camera. "We backed tracked it to find you. Thanks for the heads up on them taking your sister and them working for someone else. If you hadn't done that. We might not have found out."

A small blush crossed Eric's face. "Well I'm glad that I could have helped the F.B.I. out."

"Well, we're probably going to still need your help with this case until we can get your sister home," Martin said, causing the twin to look up at him. "Since we have an exam coming up on the two of you and who knows the two of you better."

"Well, I'll be happy to help you."

"Good," Sam said, as she slid an arm around his shoulders, and turned him towards the door. "Come on. Let's get you out of here. I bet your hungry, and I'm sure that your parents will want to see you."

"But I'm sure that they won't be happy that there is only one twin coming home."

"Well, we'll talk to them about that. We have a boss who's really good at talking to people."

"I bet that comes in handy."

"It does." They came to a halt outside in front of the ambulance and Vivian and Jack came up to their sides. "Jack, Vivian, meet Eric Larson. Eric Larson, Jack Malone and Vivian Johnson."

"Hey's the guy who's going to tell my parents only one twins coming home?" Eric asked Sam as he looked over at Jack. "Good choice." Danny and Martin hid their smiles, but Vivian and Sam weren't that lucky. "I'm sure you are very good at your job, Sir."

"I will talk to your parents," Jack said, as he headed off with his cell phone and Vivian turned to talk to the paramedics.

"So what now?" Eric asked, as he turned to the agents.

"We wait to be contacted," Danny said, as he looked over at the others. "We're going back to headquarters. We'll leave contact info for the man to contact us. He broke the pact that he set up with us, so it doesn't matter anymore that we took you from him."

"Won't that make him angry?" Danny shrugged. "You guys don't get it, I've seen him angry. He's not nice when he's angry."

"We've seen angry. We can handle angry."

"Not like this."

"Eric," Sam said, as she touched his arm, causing him to look over at her. "Trust us to do our jobs. We'll keep you safe." He then nodded and she smiled. "Okay."

"We have to get back to headquarters now," Jack said as he came up to them. "That exam you been studying for, is in half an hour." The agents groaned as they hurried for their cars. "I just hoped that you all studied."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who have reviewed and read.**

* * *

23 Hours Missing

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

The agents had about ten minutes to get ready when the tv flickered and the man came onto the screen. "Hello, agents," he said and they looked up at him. "I hope you studied for your exam."

"They did," Jack said, as Danny, grabbed Eric's arm and yanked him out of the view of the camera. "But we're not all that happy with you for breaking your part of your pact. You took Jessica. Why?"

"And you took Eric," the man said, as he stared back at Jack. "What? You think I don't know that he's there with you now. I'm not worried that you have one part of the twin puzzle. I'm actually glad that you have at least one twin to help you with the exam. Because if you fail, Jessica gets harmed."

Danny struggled to hold onto Eric and Martin moved over to help him. "If we pass this exam, you will not harm her?" Jack asked, as he shot Sam a glance to see that she was moving over to help Danny and Martin. "Or can we really trust you after that stunt you pulled earlier?"

"Oh, you can trust me."

"I really have a hard time believing that."

"I'm touch, Agent Malone." That got Sam to freeze and look at the tv. "Yes, I know who you all are. Seems we all have a common friend. But there is no way I'm not going to tell who that is. I'll be back in five minutes to start the exam." Then he was gone.

"Let go of me," Eric said, as he fought Danny and Martin, causing Jack and Sam to look over at him. "I really don't want to hurt you guys."

"Don't make us have to handcuff you to a chair," Danny said, as he and Martin gently shoved him down into a chair. "Now, easy Eric. You have to let us do our job. We deal with guys like that a lot more often than you do."

"But she's my sister, my twin," Eric started, as he quickly looked down at his hands. Exhaustion was getting the best of him, as was the stress of the kidnaping. "If anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do."

"Eric, it's going to be okay," Sam said to him, as she moved up next to him, and placed a hand on his arm. "You're our best chance at getting her back. You're going to help us get a good score on this exam. You know your twin the best."

"Yeah, let's hope that's enough," he said, as he looked up at her. "Because I'm sure that there are some things that she kept from me. Some secrets of her own."

Danny let out a small groan, and they turned to look up at him. "Not more secrets." Eric then smiled. "Okay, man. We saved your butt. Tell us, what was your big secret." He shook his head. "Not going to tell us until we get your twin back." Eric nodded. "Good enough for me." The tv flickered on and the man was back. "Okay, evil's back. Let's do this."

**Unknown Location**

Jessica fought the man who had dragged her into the dark room and tied her to the chair in front of yet another camera. "What is with you and cameras?" she asked, as she looked at the man. "Is it a fetish?" He let out a growl, as he came up to her and slapped her hard on the face and her head snapped back hard. "Okay, guess not. You just like them."

"Do you ever shut up?" the man asked, as he turned to face Jessica with fire in his eyes, and she bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from saying something smart. "Good, because, we're going to play a game of 10 questions with the F.B.I. If they miss a question, you get tortured. Sound fun?" Jessica shook her head no. "I thought you would say that, but you don't get a say in it." He then turned towards the camera. "Let's us begin."

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

"Let us begin," the man said, causing the agents to turn to look at the tv. "I'll make the rules easy. You gets answers right, Jessica doesn't get hurt. Get it wrong, she gets hurt. Only five questions is all for this exam."

"This exam?" Danny asked, as he looked over at the man. "There's more than one?"

"Yes, there will be more than one, until we get the money."

"You never said that there would be more than one."

The man let out a growl as he moved the camera to the left of him and they all froze when they saw Jessica. She looked terrified. "There will be more, Agent Taylor. Or do you just want me to slice her throat now, because I don't have any remorse, and I will do it."

Martin and Sam grabbed onto Eric's arms and held him down in his chair, as Jack went up behind Danny and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "We'll play by your rules and do how many exams that you'll have us do. But you do have to understand that we do need some sleep."

"I understand. They'll be in hour time frames. Enough time for your agents to sleep, eat, and do some other things. Shall be begin the first exam or do you need more time."

"No, we don't need more time," Jack said, as he looked over at the others."

"Good, then we shall begin. Question number 1: When where they born?"

"December 4, 1989," Sam answered, as she released her grip on Eric, and he looked up at her.

"Very good. "Question 2. "Who was first?'

All the agents eyes went to Eric, who pointed to himself. "That would be Eric," Danny said, as he turned towards the tv.

"Correct. Lucky guess on your behalf. Question 4. What happened to their birth mother?"

"She lives in Rhode Island," Vivian said, as she came up to them with a folder. "She married and had some more kids."

"Correct. Question 5. When did Jessica sprain her wrist?"

"She didn't," Eric said, as he looked at the agents. "She never has broken or sprained anything."

"That's incorrect. She recently did." The man then turned and zapped Jessica with a stun stick. They could hear her cry out in pain.

"You bastard," Eric cried out, as he lunged forward. Danny and Martin grabbed onto him and forced him back into his chair. "You sprained her wrist when you took her. That's how I didn't know about it."

"You're right about that. Well that raps up the end of our little exam. You did well, Agent. Four out of the five right. There'll be another exam in an hour, I suggest you all rest before then." Then the tv flickered and he was gone.

"Bastard," Eric said, as he fought to get free from Danny and Martin's grip on him. "Let me go."

"Not until you settle down," Danny said, as he shot a glance over at Jack and Vivian. "Any ideas?"

"We may need to study some more," Jack said, as he looked at the others. "You guys need to get some rest, get some food into you, before the next exam. We need to figure out who he is. He's asking personal questions. Martin, Sam, maybe it's time for you guys to go see Mrs. Clarkson and see who might be a threat to her. See if that's a lead somehow."

"Okay," Sam said, as she headed for the elevator, only to turn to see Danny and Martin still struggling to hold Eric to the chair. "What about Eric?"

"I have an idea," Martin said, as he pulled out a set of handcuffs and handcuffed him to the chair. "Sorry, kid, but this way, you don't do something stupid." He then followed Sam to the elevator. "We'll call you when we get there."

"Be careful," Jack called out to them."

"We will." Then they were off.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter updated...sorry for the delay...Hit a mental roadblock with this story...which you never really want to do. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.

* * *

**

24 Hours Missing

**Clarkson's Residence**

"This is it," Martin said to Sam, as they waited outside on the porch of the two story white Victorian style house. "Let's hope for the best."

"Yeah," Sam said, as she looked around. "I wonder how Danny and Eric are getting along?"

"I'm sure they are becoming best buds," Martin said, with a smirk, as the door opened to reveal a woman of forty with curly light brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello, Mrs. Elizabeth Clarkson, I'm Agent Martin Fitzgerald and this is my partner, Sam Spade. We want to ask you a few questions about your twins, Eric and Jessica."

Elizabeth's face dropped at the mention of the twin's names. "Has something happened to them?" she asked, as she took a step forward only to have her knees give out, and Martin rushed forward and caught her by her arms. "Thank you."

"They were kidnaped, Ma'am," Sam said, as she looked up at her. "We were actually hoping if you might be able to help us with any ideas of who might have taken them."

Elizabeth let out a deep sigh as she look up at them. "That would be the work of my ex-husband, their biological husband, Mark," she started, as tears began to run down her face. "He was so upset with me when I gave them up for adoption, but I had no other choice. I couldn't keep them all."

"All?" Sam asked, only to be interrupted, when the door opened and a pair of red-haired twins, about five years old, ran out. Sam eyes grew and she shot Martin a look. "You have more then one set of twins?"

"Jessica and Eric, were a set of Quads, actually," Elizabeth said, as the twins froze, looking at the grown ups. "These are my youngest. Emily and Kyle. Emily, Kyle, these nice folks are F.B.I. Agents."

"Sweet," Kyle said, as he went up to look at Sam. "You're cute." He then made a dash into the house with Emily right behind him.

Martin then chuckled as he came up behind Sam's side. "You seem to have that effect on all Clarkson's males." She shot him a confused look. "They all seem to think you're cute."

"So if you only kept one of the sets of the twins, how does he know so much about Jessica and Eric?" Sam asked Elizabeth.

"I think it would if you come inside." They then followed Elizabeth inside. Sam was the first to notice the picture of Elizabeth and Eric on the mantle. "Eric, sent me that. He was the one who tracked me down. He thought that I would want one of their senior pictures."

"So you're their secret," Sam said, as she looked over at her. Elizabeth nodded, as she looked around the room, as two teenagers filled the doorway, and Sam froze. It was looking at an exact copy of Eric and Jessica. "Oh, god."

"The other twins," Elizabeth said, as she gestured to the teens to come over to her side. "This is Zach and Brittany. Guys, these guys are from the F.B.I. They are looking into the disappearance of Eric and Jessica."

"What!" both twins said at the same time, as they looked at their mom. "They're missing? Did dad do it?" Elizabeth nodded. "Can we help them?"

"Any help will be helpful," Sam said, as she looked around at them.

"We'll come with you then," Elizabeth said, as she looked around. "Zach, go round up the twins." He then ran off to get them. She shot Sam a smile, as she came up to her side. "I know, I have more than one set of twins, and yet I call them twins when I refer to them as sets."

"Hey, if it works." Just then a crash came from somewhere to the left of them and Kyle and Emily came running towards them. "Martin, grab one." Martin snagged Kyle while she grabbed onto Emily. "Okay, now we can go." Elizabeth shot her a smile, as they headed for the door. "Are you ready to meet at least of your twins for the first time?"

"What do you mean by only one?"

"Jessica is still missing? We were only able to find Eric."

A rush of relief went over Elizabeth's face, as she and Brittany put the twins into the car. "I'm sure you're doing the best that you can." They got into their cars, drove to the airport, hitched a ride back to New York, and hitched a ride back to headquarters.

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

Eric's head snapped up when Martin, Sam, and the Clarksons exited the elevator and he froze when he saw Zach. "Holy shi..."Danny began, but cut himself shot, when he saw the little ones asleep in Zach and Brittany's arms. "Hi."

"Eric, you okay?" Sam asked him, as she came up to his side, and uncuffed him from his chair.

"You handcuffed him to the chair," Zach said, as he looked over at his twin, for the first time. "This cruel."

"It was necessary," Jack pointed, as he came up to them with Vivian. "I take it that this is the entire Clarkson family."

"Yes, it is," Martin replied, as he looked around. "Elizabeth Clarkson, the other set to the quads, **_that _**Jessica and Eric belong to, Zach and Brittany, and their younger siblings, Kyle and Emily."

"It's nice to meet you," Elizabeth said, as she shot a glance over at Eric. "As well as you, Eric. Your senior picture doesn't do you much justice."

"Eric?" Sam called out to him, as he started to sway next to her. She reached out to grab his arm but he was out before she could grab him. Danny grabbed him, before he completely hit the ground. "Guess it was too much for him. Poor guy."

"It's been a stressful couple of days on him," Jack said, as Danny and Martin helped Eric back into his chair. Jack then turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "We have a couple of question for you though. Vivian and I would like to talk to you. Sam, Martin, and Danny will stay here with your kids, and Eric."

"Okay," Elizabeth said, as she turned to look at her kids. "You guys will be okay with them." Zach and Brittany nodded as they looked over at the agents. "Don't worry, they'll find her. They're good at their jobs. They found Eric. I'm sure that they'll find Jessica." She then followed Jack and Vivian to the conference room.

"Here, I'll help you set up some of the chairs into some make-shift beds for them," Danny offered, as he got up to help the twins with the twins. Sam was keeping an eye on Eric as she looking at some papers. Something was not right about them. "You guys flew in."

"Takes a while to drive here," Brittany answered, as she laid Emily down, and Zach laid Kyle down. "Easier this way. We did get to fly by company jet, which was cool." Just then the TV flickered. "Why's the TV flickering?'

"Oh, crap," Danny said, as he grabbed her arm, and yanked her out of the view of the camera. "Zach get of the view of the camera."

"Why?" he asked, as he turned to look at him. He then turned to look at the tv and froze to see the man and Jessica. "It's Jessica."

"No, kidding, Eric," the man said, as he looked at him, not seeing Sam and Eric, and Martin moved over to them, pulling them back away from the camera. "You seem rested."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Zach said, as he looked at the man. Jessica looked terrified beyond belief. She had a cut along the right side of her face and her eyes were wide with fear. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have to show them I have the power."

"So you hurt innocent people. You have tied up. She can't fight back. That's not power. That dominance."

"Ah, whatever, are the agents around?"

"Maybe, maybe not?" Zach crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at the man. "What's it to you?"

"Well, I guess then I can play more games with your sweet sister here and my trusty knife." He pulled out a large knife and Zach watched as Jessica moved away in fear.

"They're here."

"What do you want?" Jack asked as he came up behind Zach. There was extreme anger in his voice. Zach shot a glance over to see his mom and saw the extreme hurt in her eyes. He knew that she was seeing the same thing that he was seeing. In Jessica he was seeing a different verison of Brittany who was hurt and scared beyond belief. "You said you wouldn't hurt her."

"I grew tired and bored. I want to do more than mental exams. I want to test your agents physical strengths. Meet me at the location at the end of this feed in an hour. Bring, Sam, Martin, and of course, Eric." Then the feed was done.

"Oh, god," Elizabeth cried out, and Danny released Brittany so she could go to her mother. "How could he do such horrible things to her?"

"We'll get her back," Jack said, as he turned to face them. Zach turned to look at Eric to see that he still hadn't woken up. "Let's just hope that he wakes up by then."

"I'll take his place," Zach muttered, causing Elizabeth to look up at him with fear in her eyes. "It's the only way mom."

"You could get hurt."

"They would never let that happen. Mom, you and I both know that."

Elizabeth then turned to face Martin. "You bring him back to me, Agent Fitzgerald or else," she said, as she grabbed a tight hold of his shirt and the young agent shot her a smile. "I've raised two sets of twins, I know many ways of torture."

"I bet you do," he replied with a smile, as he looked over at Zach. "We'll take good care of him. Come on, Zach. Let's go get you ready." They then headed off to get ready for the physical exam. Not knowing what they would be doing.

Elizabeth moved over to where Eric was still asleep in his chair and put a hand on his hair. "You have a stubborn twin," she muttered as she looked over at Brittany to see there were twins in her eyes. "You all do." Brittany came over to her side and sat down next to Eric's side, sat down, curled up next to him, like she usually did with Zach. "It'll be okay, baby. They'll take care of him. They're good at they're jobs."

"Very good," Danny said, as he sat down next to them. He had pointed the camera at the wall, so that if it had turned on, it would not catch anything. "Trust me, they'll be okay. You got a good twin here. He's one goofy kid though. He got himself in trouble though. That's why you guys found himself handcuffed to the chair. He wouldn't stay calm. So we were forced to handcuff him down."

"They had such a close bond," Elizabeth said, as she looked over at Eric. "Seems about right. I had to choose which set to split. I choose Eric and Jessica. I figured it would be easier for me to tell them apart that way." She shot another glance down at Eric and chuckled. "Now I don't know if I'll be so sure."

"Mom, we're going," Zach called out to them, and they looked up to see them dressed in F.B.I. clothing. They were all in blue. "We'll be back in a bit." They then got into the elevator and were gone.

"Why when he say that did it sounded like he was going to the movies?" Danny asked.

"Typical Zach," Brittany said, as she looked over at him. "He can make a trip to the doctors sound like going to a birthday party."

"Well, I hope they have a good exam."

"Me, too."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay. Couldn't think of how to write this chapter for the love of me. My muse and I had to write and rewrite this chapter. But we were able to do it. Here is it for ya'll. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.

* * *

**

25 Hours Missing

**Location Unknown**

Zach got out of the car with the agents feeling uneasy and out of place. "Relax," Sam said to him, as she came up to his side. "You have to look like you belong here."

"You have to look you think that Sam is cute," Martin whispered into Zach's ear. "Cause Eric has this thing for sam."

"Of course," Zach said, as he looked over at Sam. "Cause everybody does."

"Yeah, they tend to," Martin replied with a smile, as they turned as a van came up behind them. "Here comes the party. Look alive."

The van came to a halt in front of them and the doors open. "Get inside," a voice ordered. They looked at the guns pointed at them. "Now."

"If you insist," Martin said, as he ushered Sam and Zach inside the van where they found a tied Jessica in the back.

"Jessica," Zach said, as he looked over at her, and made move towards her, only to have Martin pull him back into his side. She looked at them with both extreme fear and relief in her eyes. "You're okay. Thank god."

"Well, it's nice to have the twins back together," the man said, as he looked over at Zach. "Nice to see you again, Eric."

"Yeah, nice to be back," Zach said, as he looked at the man. "So what are we going to be doing?"

"Oh, a few physical tests to test how strong you are. See how devoted you are to your twin." Martin felt Zach tense up next to him. "Don't worry, Eric. It'll be fun. Just think of all the P.E. classes in your past."

"I hated those classes," Zach muttered, as he locked eyes with Jessica and she blinked as she cocked her head. "They weren't fun."

"Well this will get you ready for the army, navy, coast guard, or what every you want to join after you graduate from high school."

"Well hate to tell you this, sir, but I'm not going to join any of those. Thought you knew that."

The man's face then turned red with anger. "Don't you dare snap at me, boy. I have the right to turn this van around and have you all shot."

The agents looked up at the man and Martin put a hand on Zach's arm. "Okay, new plan, don't piss him off anymore," he whispered to him. "Got it?" Zach nodded. "Good."

"Well, since we all are on the same page. Let's get back to the physical test." The van came to a stop that sent Zach to a crash to the floor. "Come on. Let's see how well ya'll can swim."

"Swim?" Zach asked, as they got out of the van, to see a cove. "They didn't say anything about swimming."

"You can swim," Sam said to him, as she came up beside him, as the man dragged Jessica from the van. She slid from his side and rushed over to Sam's side. Sam grabbed onto her side and pulled her into her side. "You okay?" Jessica nodded and buried her face into the blond agents shoulder and cried. "It's okay."

"I know," Jessica whispered, as she looked over at them. "I didn't know if I would see him again."

"We're here now. Everything is going to be okay."

"How?" Jessica asked as she looked up at the blonde agent with extreme fear in her eyes. "Once this exam is over, he'll take me back with him. There's nothing that you can do to stop it."

"We know," Sam replied, as she looked over at the man. "But at least we know that you're okay. That's all that matters right now."

"Yeah, I know." Jessica then froze when she saw the man point towards the water. "What? You really think I'm going to go for a swim. You're out of your mind." He pointed the gun at her, and she froze. "Okay, I'm going." She moved away from Sam's side and headed for the water. "What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Swim, my dear," the man sneered, as he ushered the agents to follow her. "Go on, I know you can swim. Your parents were smart enough to make sure you both had lessons."

"Oh, that's comforting to know," Zach said, as he moved up next to Jessica's side and took up her arm. "Hey."

"Hey, Eric. How ya been?"

"I've been okay. Missing you?" He shot her a smile. "So ya ready for this."

"Not really."

"Yeah, me neither." They froze as the man came towards them with ankle weights for them. "You're joking right?" The man shot them a harsh smile. "What? You except us to dive for buried treasure or what? You're going to have to explain the rules of this little exam to us. 'Cause last time I checked, we don't read minds."

"Oh, you think you're funny, boy, will I'll teach you to respect your elders," the man yelled, as he grabbed onto Zach's arm and dragged him towards the water. Jessica let out a scream as she started to follow them, only to have Sam grab her arm and stop her. "Your parents should have taught you better." Zach soon found himself up to his knees in water. "You should always respect your elders. Do not sass your elders." He then took a tight hold of Zach's neck and dunk Zach under the water.

"Stop," both Sam and Jessica yelled, as Martin took a tight hold of both of them. "Stop it."

"Be quiet or you're next," the man sneered at Jessica, causing her to freeze in Martin's hold. "I hate those who weren't taught to respect their elders."

"Martin, there's a video camera in the dash board of the van," Sam whispered to him, as she leaned up against him. "And I'm sure that there's a live feed going back to head quarters. No doubt showing the others what's going on here right now."

"No doubt," Martin replied, as he felt Jessica shake, as the man gestured for them to come towards him. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter up. So sorry for the delay. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.

* * *

**

26 Hours Missing

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

Jack and Vivian were on their toes trying to keep Elizabeth calm as they watched as the man dunked Zach. "Our agents will not let it get out of hand," Jack said, as he put a hand on her arm. "Trust us."

"I know, but it's just the idea of watching that man trying to drown my son," she replied, as she looked up at the agents. "It's just scary that's all."

"Ow," Eric called out, causing them to look over at him. "What happened?" He then looked up to at Brittany and froze. "Jessica?"

"No, I'm not Jessica," Brittany answered, as she sat down next to him. "And you know it."

"You're Brittany, Zach's twin," Eric said, as his face lit up. He then looked around and froze when his eyes connected with Elizabeth's. "Hi."

"Hello, Eric," Elizabeth replied, as she looked up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Eric then looked around and froze. "Where are the others? Where's Zach?"

"They're with Jessica," Danny pointed out, and Eric then noticed the screen. "He kinda took your place."

"I think I'm going to need to sit back down again," Eric said, as he fell back. Brittany caught his arm and quickly helped him back to his seat. "Thanks, Sis...um...that's right or not?"

"Mom?" Brittany asked, as she looked over at Elizabeth.

"Eric," Danny called out to him, as he rushed over to his side as his head rolled back. "Eric?"

"Is he okay?" Brittany asked, as she looked over at Eric.

"He just unconscious," Danny replied, as he shot her a smile. "He'll be okay. This has all be just a bit stressful for him, and a bit too much for him to process. Give him time, he'll be back to his normal Eric self in no time, once he's had some sleep."

**Location Unknown**

"Let him go," Jessica pleaded with the man, as she grabbed onto his arm, as he dunked Zach under the water again. "Stop it! Please, stop."

"Shut up!" the man snapped, only to get an elbow from Zach, as he broke free from the man and he rushed over to the agents side. "That wasn't fair."

"And neither is trying to drown me," Zach said, as he tried to catch his breath. "That was totally uncalled for."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Master Eric," the man said, as he glared at Zach. "But you have to learn to respect your elders."

"So you do it another way. You don't drown me."

"See, your mouth gets the better of you. That's not a good thing."

Martin and Sam shot a glance at each other. The man was close to losing his temper and when that happened, it wasn't going to be a good thing. "You need to chill dude."

"I need to chill, You need to shut up."

"Oh, really?" Zach started to say more, but Martin slipped a hand over his mouth and pulled him back. "What...are...you...doing?" he asked through his hand.

"Saving your life," Martin whispered into his ear. "If that guy loses his temper, we're not going to end up going home in one piece." He then shot a glance over at Sam and Jessica. "You understand me?" Zach nodded. "Good." He then released his hand.

"So if I do something stupid, we go home in body bags, right?" Zach asked, and Martin nodded. "So nothing stupid. Gotcha." He then shot Jessica a smile. "So, Sis, how ya been?"

Jessica shot Zach a weird look, as he took a step towards him.

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

Eric came to just as Zach asked the question and he looked at the screen to see Zach take a step towards Jessica. "Holy cow," he said, causing everyone to look up at him, to see him fall out of his chair and hit the floor. He was staring at Zach. "That's just creepier than anything, and wrong."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, as Danny helped Eric up.

"I don't call Jessica 'Sis' ever," Eric replied, as he looked at the agents. "It just feels odd. It's either Jess or Jica. Never Sis."

"That maybe a problem," Jack said, as he turned towards the TV. "Let's just hope that Jessica figures it out that it's not you and doesn't freak out."

"Yeah, let's hope."

**Location Unknown**

Jessica looked at Zach again before she broke into a smile. "I'm fine, 'Bro'," she replied, as she went up to him and hugged him. "I'm 'fine'. How are you?"

"I'm good," he answered, as he looked down at her. "It's good to see you. They didn't do anything bad to you did they?"

Martin moved up next to Sam's side, keeping an eye on the man, and slid an arm around her waist. "Do you think she knows?" he asked her, in a low whisper.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "She knows."

"Okay, this is fun and all," the man snarled, causing everyone to jump. Zach quickly put an arm around Jessica's waist and pulled her behind him. "But everyone in the water now."

"And if we don't go?" Zach asked.

"Then you get to go home in body bags." They headed for the water, but was stopped first by the men, to have their hands handcuffed in front of them.

Jessica's nails dug into Zach's shoulders, as the men directed them into the water. "You just had to ask didn't you," she whispered to them. Soon they were up to their waist. "Oh, this is really fun and all."

"Oh, this is fun," Zach said, trying to break her mood. "Just think of swimming lessons, gym, or going to the park."

"Oh, shut up!" the man snapped, bringing their attention back to him. "Now there are keys for those cuffs at the bottom of the water. You have to get them if you want free."

"You're joking right?" Zach asked, as he peered over his shoulder to look at the water. "That's gotta be deeper than ten feet."

"Well, you all know you to swim, you you'll be okay."

"That's not the point. Handcuff keys are like this big." Zach made up the size with his fingers. "How are we supposed to see them?"

"Oh, they're in yellow boxes. We made that part easy."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Well you guys better get swimming. 'Cause we're getting bored. This is your physical exam. You fail this, and you die. Simple as that."

"Simple," Martin said, as they turned towards the deeper part of the lake. "Just look out for sharp rocks and the such. Don't want to die that way."

"No, we don't," Jessica and Zach said, as the same side, only to shoot a glance at each other. "Let's do this."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**He ya'll another chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.

* * *

**

27 Hours Missing

**Location Unknown Lake**

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate being underwater," Jessica whispered to Zach, as she stared at the dark water, and he shot a glance over in her direction to see that there was fear in her eyes. "This really isn't my cup of tea, you know."

"Ah, come on Jess, it's nothing," Zach said, as he struggled to keep above water. Having your hands handcuffed and trying to swim didn't go hand and hand. "Just relax, and it'll be over soon."

"Oh, that's comforting to know." She slid under the water, only to have both Zach and Martin pull her up. "Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome," Martin replied, as Sam ducked under the water. "Sam?"

"Just checking to see if I could spot the boxes," she answered, as she after she came back to the surface. "I think I might have seen one. They're not all together either."

"Oh, great," Zach muttered, as he ducked under the water. Jessica watched in horror and Martin kept a hold on her arm, as he treaded water.

"I'm not going to be able to do this," Jessica whispered, as she watched Zach go under the water, and the two agents shot each other a worried look. "I'm so sorry. This is just not my element. I know it's his. Water is not really Eric's element, but it is more Zach's element."

"You know that he's not Eric," Sam whispered, as she swam over to their side. "Since when?"

"Since he called me Sis. Eric has never called me 'sis' before in our entire life. It was either Jess or Jica. Never 'sis'. It wasn't his name for me. Just like I never called him bro."

"We didn't know that." Just then Zach came up gasping for air and Sam grabbed onto his arm, as he starting to go under. "Hey, you all right?"

"Holy, cow," he gasped, as he looked around. "Those boxes aren't just on the bottom, they're tied down." He shook his head, sending water everywhere. "They meant for us to fail."

"Looks that way." Sam and Martin shot a glance over to see that the man was watching them. "Okay, we'll give it a try. You guys stay up here. Try to keep Jessica calm. We'll be back." Sam and Martin took a couple of deep breaths before going under. Zach took a gentle hold of Jessica's arm as he kept them a float by kicking, for that's all he could do with his hands cuffed in front of them.

"I hope that they'll be okay," Jessica mumbled after a minute, causing Zach to look down at her. Her face was rather pale. "I mean, I don't want them to drown."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Jess," Zach whispered, as he licked his lips. "They'll highly trained F.B.I. agents. They're good at their jobs. True, I don't think, swimming is something they do everyday, but I think they can handle this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I'm sure." Just then both Martin and same came up with a set of boxes each. "See what did I tell ya?"

"We got them," Martin said, as he swam over to their sides. "No problem at all."

"All of them?" Jessica asked, as she looked at the boxes in their hands.

"Yeah, they were attached to each other, seems when we pulled up one, they came along with each other."

"So we can get out of the water now?" She looked back at the beach to see that man was on the phone with someone but wasn't looking very happy. "Oh, no, he's on the phone with his friend again."

"And that's a bad thing?" Zach asked, as he treaded water.

"Yeah, because usually after he's done talking to his friend, he doesn't end up in a happy mood."

"Oh, I get ya." He then turned his attention to the two agents. "Okay, agents. What do we do?"

"What can we do?" Sam said, as she looked around. "We're in the middle of a lake. We're too far from shore. We can't possible get there without being seen. Even if we tried, they got guns, which means they could shoot us for trying to escape, and we won't even try that way."

"So we go back to them," Jessica muttered, as she turned to look at the man, as he ended his phone call. "Oh, lovely. Just what I wanted to do. Go back to the psycho with the stun stick."

"Hey, cheer up," Zach whispered to her. "We all got to make decisions we don't want to. Like me having to go a college out of state that way across the nation."

"Let me guess, your sister isn't going with you." That got Zach to lock eyes with her."

"How did you know?"

"I've known since you call me 'Sis'." He then smiled, as he shot a smile to Sam and shrugged. "You gotta give yourself credit. Most guys wouldn't put themselves through this torture for someone they didn't know."

"Ah, well I'm very special kind of person." He then shot a glance back at the beach. "Just don't tell your buddy that. Cause if had a hunch, once he figures out that I'm that kind of a person. I'm gonna be in a whole lot of trouble."

"Gotcha." She then looked over at the soaked agents. "Guess we better be getting back to see what he wants."

"Yeah, we better," Sam said, as they started to swim for the beach. "Let's just hope that it's good."

"Yeah, let's hope," Martin said, as they got back to the beach and threw the boxes down on the ground. "Here you go."

"See that wasn't so hard, now was it, Jessica," the man said to Jessica, as he looked over at her. "Even if you don't really care all that much for deep water."

"You know, your sick," Zach muttered, as he looked at the man, as he bent to open the boxes. "You prey on people and their fears. You're a horrible person."

"And you're just figuring this out just now, Eric. Man, you're are slow in the head." The man got to his feet and tossed the keys to Martin. "Open the cuffs, slowly and no fancy tricks, or they'll be dead before you move."

"And I would believe him," Jessica added, as she moved over to Martin's side. "So what do we do now?"

"We stick together, and no panic," Martin answered, as he began to work on her cuffs, and quickly grabbed her wrists when she started to bolt. "And not bolt. We'll get out of this together."

"Okay." She then shot a glance at the others. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Relax, and follow our lead."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just follow our lead."

"Okay."

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

Danny and Jack looked up at the screen and a frown crossed Jack's face. "Something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, as she came up to their side. "What's wrong? Is Zach okay?"

"They're going to do something stupid," Jack answered, as he looked over at Danny. "Something really stupid." Just then they heard gun fire go off and they turned towards the screen to see the agents, Jessica, and Zach dive back into the water. "Yeah, they did something stupid."

"Like always," Danny muttered, as they looked at each other.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chapter is up. Sorry for the extra long delay. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.

* * *

**

28 Hours Missing

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

Elizabeth looked like she was about ready to fall apart. "What did they just do?" she asked, as she looked at the screen then back to the agents. "Tell me now."

"Whatever they did, they must have thought it would save their lives," Jack said, as he looked over at Vivian. "Why don't you go with Vivian and get something to eat? I'm sure it's been a while since you've eaten anything."

"I don't want to go anywhere," Elizabeth snapped, as she yanked her arm away from Vivian's hands as if her touched burned. Her tone caused Brittany so sit up alarmed. She turned to look at her mom. "I should never have let my son go with them."

"Yeah, you should have let me go," a voice softly muttered, and they turned to see Eric. "Cause then this would have all been over. Jessica and I would be dead." He then got up and ran out of the room.

"Eric!" everyone called out after him.

"Danny you go get him," Jack said, as he cast a glance at Elizabeth. "And you and I are going to have a talk."

Danny got to his feet and gently grabbed onto Brittany's arm. "Come on, you're gonna help me," he said, as he ushered her down the hallway that Eric had bolted down. "Cause I may need your help."

"Okay," she said, as they went in search of Eric.

**Location Unknown Lake**

Martin, Sam, Jessica, and Zach hit the water and separated going left and right. The bullets dug into the water, sending it high water every way. Jessica screamed out in fear, and Zach reached out for her, pulling her to his side. He couldn't see Martin or Sam anymore. "Come on," he said, as he pulled her along. "We have to dive under."

"No," Jessica said, as she pushed against his chest. "I can't."

"If we don't, we're gonna go home in body bags, honey," he said, as he tightened his hold on her. "You have to trust me. I would never hurt you."

"I just don't wanna die." Tears were streaming down her face, and it hurt Zach to his heart. Looking at her, was like looking at Brittany, and seeing her cry, was like looking at his sister cry.

"I know, honey, but you're not gonna die, trust me. You know how to swim. I know that you know how to swim. Both you and your dwebie twin know how to swim." That got a small smile to crack on her face. "Cause your mom signed you up for about the same stuff our mom did, surprisingly enough."

Jessica caught motion out of corner of her eye. "Enough talk, swim now."

"Right." He grabbed her arm, and pulled her with him, as he dove under. She struggled for a few seconds, trying to go back to the surface, but he held her, shaking his head no. He pulled her along with him, as they swam. They came up about a yard away from where they had went under. "It's okay. We'll be okay." They swam up to a large collection of boulders, so that they were hidden from the beach. "Okay, we're out of sight from the beach for now."

A hand touched his arm and Zach went under, as he jumped pulling Jessica went with him. They both came up gasping for air to face Martin and Sam. "You all right?" Sam asked, as she reached out to steady the twins. "We didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did," Jessica said, as they looked around. "So what we do now, Agents? We swim back home. It's rather a long way home."

"We have a better idea."

"Oh, that's good."

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Danny and Brittany didn't take long to find Eric. "Hey," Danny said, as he grabbed onto his arm. "We need to talk to you."

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk," Eric said, as he pushed away from Danny. "Cause talking won't get them back."

"No, it won't," Brittany said, as she reached out for his arm. "But you have got to be strong for your sister."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good, come on." They headed back towards the bull pen only to freeze then they saw a very wet Sam, Martin, Jessica, and Zach get off the Elevators. "Zach!" She pulled away from Eric and rushed towards the Elevators. "Zach!" She launched herself into his arms. "Oh, god it is you. I thought I would never see you again."

"Yeah, and I might be breathing if you don't let me breathe," he muttered, as she released him, as Danny and Eric came up to him. "Eric, Agent Taylor."

"So did you guys have a nice swim?" Danny asked them, as they headed for the bull pen.

"Danny, don't make us hurt you," Sam said, as she looked over at him. "Cause we're both wet and very, very tired."

"Zach," Elizabeth cried out, as she ran up to them and hugged Eric, causing Zach to look over at Jessica with a smirk on his face. "You're okay."

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine," Zach said, as he hook his arm around Jessica's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "We just had a little swim and all, but we're fine."

Elizabeth looked down at Eric and then over at Zach and her face went red. "Oh my god, I can't tell you apart," she muttered, as she broke away from Eric and went over to Zach's side. "You all right?"

"Yes, mom I'm fine," Zach said, as he looked over at her.

"Well that's good."

Just then Jack and Vivian came up to them. "You guys okay?" Jack asked Sam and Martin.

"We've been better," she said, as they looked at the others, who were talking, as if they were old friends. "We didn't get the bad guys yet."

"But we will. We at least got the kids away from them, and that matters."

"Yep, it's all good," Danny said, as he put a hand on Martin's shoulder. "And all because you guys did something stupid."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


End file.
